


Many

by periwinklepromise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Tony helps Bucky answer a question





	Many

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tentacletober prompt "How many of those are there?"

Bucky's tentacles blushed faintly red. “I … don't know,” he admitted. He twisted around to see if he could count them, but his tentacles twirled with him. Wanda said he'd learn how to control them eventually, but for now, they did whatever they wanted. He huffed and plopped down in the middle of the floor. “Could you-?”

“Sure,” Tony rushed close, “Yeah, sure, of course.” He prodded them as he counted them, moving them out of his way. “Looks like … seven? And a half, I suppose,” he added, poking at the shortest one. 

Bucky flinched and almost giggled. “_Don't,_ that tickles.”


End file.
